


Happy Birthday To My Love

by LittleFoxx



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Birthday, Cake, F/F, Kisses, Love, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleFoxx/pseuds/LittleFoxx
Summary: Assassin Girl (Naomi) has a few surprises for her girlfriend on her birthday.
Relationships: Assassin Girl/Julia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Happy Birthday To My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HootHalycon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HootHalycon/gifts).



Throughout the day, Naomi had been making sure everything was perfect. The flowers were bright and beautiful, the cake prepared just how she hoped her girlfriend loved them and now she was losing her patience on the final gift. A card perfectly designed with matching calligraphy however the ink was blotching all the time as he hands shook with the effort of the intricate details. With a frustrated huff she gave up with the writing and just kept the design, leaving her to write normally and with her own surprise, it worked.

As the sun began to set, Naomi made her way to the guest huts where Julia was living for the time being. The smile she wore faded into nervous deep breaths as she remembered that this was her first time celebrating Julia’s birthday beside her. Though she had to laugh, a hardened assassin nervous for her girlfriends appreciation of her gifts...  
Before her courage deserted her, Naomi knocked on the door and waited. A matter of seconds the door opened and in her opinion, she was blinded by the most beautiful sight. Julia.

“Nay, I thought I wouldn’t see you! Thank you for coming, come in.” Julia exclaimed happily as she stepped aside waving Naomi inside with the brightest smile on her face. Passing the woman, Naomi placed a kiss to her cheek smiling as bright.  
Once inside they were sat together, holding hands and talking as Naomi often kissed her hands or cheeks causing Julia to giggle and blush. Pulling her hands away, Naomi pulled the handmade card from inside a pocket shyly and offered it to her girl. A surprised gasp of air left Julia when she saw the card and took it smiling, tracing a hand over the intricate and beautiful design on the front and once she read the inscription inside she dropped the card and pulled Naomi into a kiss.

With a soft laugh the assassin pulled away and from the same pocket, a small illusion trick she had learnt, she pulled out the flowers and a box containing the cake causing her girlfriend to flush and cover her open mouth with her hands in surprise and awe.  
“My favourite flowers! You remembered I love tulips! They smell so beautiful!” Julia took a big sniff of the flowers after she received them off her girlfriend and her bright smile grew brighter. “What’s in the box?”  
“I couldn’t decide what to make...I just made a normal sponge cake but I decorated it in different flavours of fruits we have in Xadia...” Naomi answered, nervous as she was unsure if Julia likes cakes or not.  
“I’m not a big fan of cake but I will enjoy it occasionally and I am sure I will love this one more than any others, I can’t wait to share it with you.” Julia responded softly kissing Naomi.

And so the two women shared the evening together talking, cuddling, kissing and sharing stories. It was like any other date between them but in many ways it was different and neither of them would swap it for anything as they enjoyed the cake together and talked all night.


End file.
